


After the Mission

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor likes it a bit rough, Dad!Cor, Desire, Flirting, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sex, True Love, but that's for a later chapter XD, hints of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Cor Leonis and Nyx Ulric just got done with a mission and are stopping at a hotel for the night. Due to an overbooking, they are upgraded to the best suite in the hotel. The only problem? There's one bed. That means that Cor has to somehow defy being around Nyx's gorgeous face long enough to get through the night. But can he? And what will become of them the morning after?
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	After the Mission

“What do you mean there’s been a mix up?” Cor asked, more than a little irritated as he looked at the concierge, frantically searching on their system for a resolution.

“It seems that we are overbooked for the weekend,” the concierge replied, looking between the Lord Marshal and Nyx Ulric nervously. He wasn’t the first person that Cor,  _ The Immortal _ , Leonis or Nyx,  _ The Hero _ , Ulric intimidated. Separately they were a force in and of themselves. Together they were practically frightening. 

“So what you’re saying is that we don’t have a place to sleep,” Cor said, his gruff voice all the worse for being exhausted from their mission. Covert missions were always difficult, and when he was working with someone as reckless as Nyx, it was more than taxing. 

“No, Lord Marshal,” the concierge quickly said. “I assure you, we will be able to accommodate you both. We have upgraded you to the presidential suite at no additional charge, although there is just one small hiccup.”

“Which is?” Cor asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Th-There is only one bed, Lord Marshal. It’s a big bed, I assure you! But you two would have to share or one could sleep on the pull out couch.” The concierge looked at Cor and Nyx apologetically, but there was a spark of fear in his eyes.

“How about it?” Nyx offered with that devilish smile that Cor wanted to smack off his handsome face. It was like he  _ knew _ what he could do with his gorgeous features and the effect he had on both women and men alike. Cor was  _ not _ about to fall for it. 

Inhaling deeply, Cor looked at the concierge with a regrettably resigned expression. “Very well. It better be the most comfortable couch in existence.” 

“W-We will go out of our way to accommodate you both!” The concierge finished whatever they had to then handed Cor and Nyx a key each. “Would you like help with your bags?”

“It’s alright,” Nyx said with a grin and a wink. “We’re big, tough men. We can handle it ourselves.”

Cor ignored Nyx the entire way up to the presidential suite. Frankly, he was just grateful for a place to rest his head, let alone a gorgeously designed suite that clearly was meant for someone like King Regis. It had a huge bathroom with a jacuzzi style bathtub, a living room with a full pull out couch, and a bedroom with a king sized bed. 

“Not bad,” Nyx said nonchalantly as he set his one bag by the bed before sauntering around the room in that  _ very _ annoying way that Cor hated. “The bed’s big enough for the both of us.”

“Indeed,” Cor replied, setting his bag down on the dresser. He hated to admit it, but Nyx was right. They could both easily sleep in the bed without ever touching. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Want me to join you?” Nyx offered with that  _ stupid  _ grin of his.

“I’ll pass.” Cor was swift to take out his casual clothes, grateful that the mission was now over. Another cloning facility down, another sacrifice made to stop Niflheim. It would forever weigh on his soul, and he hoped that one day he could atone for it. 

As if driven by compulsion, Cor took out his phone and checked it before heading to the shower. A smile broke out onto his face. Of course Prompto had messaged him. His son always wished him well when he was on a mission, always waiting for updates to ensure he was safe and sound. Prompto was still in high school, a high strung and anxious child, but a good kid nevertheless. Cor texted Prompto back, letting him know that he was safe and sound. The warm response made his day.

“What?” Nyx asked as Cor took his phone with him to the bathroom, just in case Prompto had any cause for concern. He was staying with the prince right now while he was gone, but it didn’t mean he was safe. Cor was aware of the prince’s feelings for his adopted child. “Gotta talk to your girlfriend and reassure her you’re okay?”

“My son, actually,” Cor replied, his tone stony. Nyx was just smiling at him, as if to say  _ I know _ . Of course he knew. Nyx was the biggest flirt that he had ever seen. Cor sighed. “I’ll be out soon enough.”

Cor didn’t waste any time in the shower. He let the warm water wash away the tension in his muscles, his worries disappearing down the drain for a time. The war had taken its toll on him, and he was thinking about no longer going on these missions. After all, he had a son to take care of at home now. It didn’t matter that Prompto was a clone. He had to think responsibly, and the multitude of scars on his back and chest only seemed to indicate that he was getting slower as he aged. 

After his shower, Cor pulled on the tank top and black boxers that he had, knowing that Nyx was liable to say something lascivious if he stepped out of the bathroom shirtless. He didn’t expect to see Nyx holding a flute of champagne for him when the door opened. 

“I didn’t realize we had the budget for that,” Cor said, his brow furrowing in consideration of the price. He had to run all expenses on these missions, and a bottle of champagne definitely wasn’t one of the acceptable purchases.

“It was free,” Nyx explained. “An apology from the front desk. They actually dropped off two bottles. One each.”

“I doubt we’ll need all of that,” Cor replied. Nevertheless, he took the champagne and sipped it, the sweet and dry taste delighting his taste buds. “Hmm… Or perhaps we will.”

“It’s good, right?” Nyx grinned. “I’m gonna shower now. Don’t drink it all without me.”

Cor tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. Instead, he sat on the couch and turned on the television, switching to something that was mind numbing. He noticed how there was a full spread of food as well, and he casually ate what he easily assumed was his portion. The other portion already looked touched by Nyx. 

By the time Nyx was done showering, Cor had finished eating and was ready for bed, the bottles of champagne forgotten for another day. They had just the night at the hotel, so Cor figured that Nyx could just take the extra bottle home with him. He knew that glaives made abysmal money for the sacrifices they made. The least he could do was give him the extra bottle.

“Ready to share the bottle?” Nyx asked as he sat down next to Cor. Cor rubbed his eyes with one hand, looking at Nyx with exhaustion. “C’mon, Cor. You’re not  _ that  _ old, are you? You’re only what? Eighty?”

“Ha. Ha,” Cor said dryly, grabbing the bottle of champagne and pouring a glass for Nyx and for himself. “I’m thirty seven, actually.”

“Can’t keep up with someone ten years younger than you?” Nyx laughed. When Cor raised an eyebrow at him, Nyx grinned and held up the flute of champagne in his hand. “To a successful mission.”

Cor clinked glasses with him, although the sip he took was minimal. It didn’t feel like something worth celebrating, but he had no choice. The object was to get there and to save however many clones they could, but they were all infused with daemonic essence, a blight upon the world and a danger to them all. The only thing they could do was destroy the facility. Cor considered it an abysmal failure.

“We’ll save some next time,” Nyx promised him, as if reading his mind. “I know it means a lot to you.”

“My son came out of one of those facilities,” Cor explained. Nyx looked at him in surprise. “How can you expect me to be happy that we couldn’t save even one?”

“You did save one,” Nyx said softly after a moment of silence. “Sure, not this time. But Prompto’s a good kid. Happy, smart, a good and compassionate guy. You didn’t just save him. You gave him a home.”

“Since when did you turn to a softie?” Cor asked him skeptically. Nyx shrugged, but Cor detected the sheepish pink on his ears. He smiled out of the corner of his mouth. “Thanks. He is a good kid. I didn’t do that, though. He’s just inherently good.”

“Pretty sure you helped,” Nyx retorted. “Now, enough sentimentality. Let’s just relax and enjoy the night for what it’s worth.”

Cor wasn’t going to deny him that. They did work hard, and both of them deserved to relax. Instead of just going to bed, Cor took some time to help Nyx finish off the bottle of champagne, feeling pleasantly tipsy by the time he was ready for sleep. They both agreed that Nyx would get the extra champagne bottle to take home and enjoy with his friends or whoever else he had in his life. Cor never asked. He never cared to, although he often wondered.

“So, are we sharing a bed, or what?” Nyx asked as he got up and stretched, his midriff showing as his shirt rode up. Cor pretended he didn’t notice it.

“I suppose,” Cor sighed, sober enough to understand that the bed was, indeed, big enough for the two of them. “Just… stick to your side of the bed.”

“And what side is that?” Nyx asked. Cor could  _ feel _ the grin in his words.

“The side that I’m not on,” Cor elaborated. He took the right side of the bed, his phone silent save for his son’s number. Emergencies were rare around Prompto or the prince, but there had been a few times that his son got fairly sick when he was working. Not that he could do anything helpful now that he wasn’t sober enough to drive. He scolded himself for drinking at all.

After a quip from Nyx, Cor hushed him and they both fell into a restful sleep. It wasn’t until he felt Nyx curled up behind him, his arm around his waist. Cor roused from his sleep, wondering what Nyx was planning. When he felt Nyx breathing peacefully, he realized that the glaive must have done it in his sleep. Cor never took him for a cuddler.

“Nyx,” Cor said gruffly, although softly. Nyx grunted. “Roll over. You’re too close.”

“Hmm,” Nyx groaned, pulling Cor closer against his body. “Don’t wanna. You’re warm.”

Nyx’s breath was on his ear, sending a shiver up the back of his neck. As Nyx pulled him closer, Cor felt something hard on his backside, something that couldn’t have been mistaken for anything else. Cor ignored whatever racing thoughts he had about it in an attempt to keep his relationship with Nyx simple. He had enough complications in his life.

“Nyx…” Cor began warningly. He felt Nyx’s hand reach under his shirt, touching his torso lightly with his fingers. “Seriously, Nyx. Just-”

Cor turned around at the same time he spoke, ready to push him away. Instead, he was met with Nyx’s lips on his, a suddenly intense passion enveloping him. He wanted to pull away, or at least he told himself that he wanted to pull away, but Nyx’s hand was on the small of his back, pushing him further into the kiss. Cor found himself kissing Nyx back, their tongues hungry and searching for more.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Cor protested as Nyx reached his hand down to Cor’s boxers, pulling out his hard cock before releasing his own. “You know we shouldn’t.”

“I don’t care what we should and shouldn’t do,” Nyx panted, gripping both of their cocks and stroking them together. The friction of their cocks together, of Nyx’s hand stroking both in tandem, made Cor gasp and shudder, the pleasure overwhelming him. He reached up and gripped Nyx’s shoulder, unable to deny that he had thought about Nyx so many times in this respect. “I want you, Cor. And I see the way you look at me. I know you want me too.”

Cor couldn’t deny it, and it was one of the reasons why he hated the idea of going on this mission with Nyx and Nyx alone. The moment that Nyx kissed him, things immediately got so much more complicated. The moment Cor didn’t push him away and gave into his desire, he felt the walls crumble, only desire left in its place.

“We shouldn’t go any further,” Cor protested instead, moaning softly while Nyx continued to stroke them. Nyx kissed him, interrupting what he was going to say, but he did what he could to keep his thoughts somewhat collected. “We don’t have lubricant.”

“I do,” Nyx whispered before kissing Cor again. “You think I was going to let this opportunity go?”

Nyx reached behind him and showed Cor the lubricant, leaving the marshal wondering when exactly he decided to get it. The glaive was certainly more prepared for this happening than he thought, and Cor knew that this wasn’t going to end well for him. When he was with someone intimately, it was because he felt connected on a deeply emotional level. If Nyx wasn’t serious, then Cor knew he was in for pain at the end of this. And he knew the rumors. Nyx was rarely ever serious in his flirtations.

Nevertheless, Cor found himself incapable of saying no as his own desires and passions took over. Soon enough, they were both out of their clothes, kissing each other fervently as they ground their bodies against each other, their cocks rubbing together in a heat of friction that enveloped them both in pleasure.

“I’m going to take you,” Nyx announced as he lubricated his fingers, as if that had been the plan all the time. Cor didn’t mind. In previous relationships, he had been both a top and a bottom, and right now the thought of having Nyx in him only made his hips quiver in delighted anticipation. “Get on your knees.”

Obeying, Cor got on his knees and felt Nyx behind him, his anticipation only growing. He felt Nyx’s fingers in him, and he shuddered and groaned in pleasure as Nyx stretched him, preparing him for his cock. Cor was nearly getting impatient and about to second guess it all when he felt Nyx’s cock enter him, slow at first and then all at once. He let out a cry of pleasure, a sound he rarely made during sex, let alone when he was on his own. Then again, it was very rare that he experienced such exquisite pleasure before.

“Oh fuck, Cor,” Nyx moaned. He gripped Cor’s hips tightly, pushing his way up to the hilt, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. Cor gripped the sheets beneath him, his hips trembling from Nyx’s girth in him. He was bigger than anticipated. “It feels like you’re drawing me in.”

“Are you going to describe it or are you going to move?” Cor growled, not wanting a play-by-play from him. He knew that he was fairly decent as a lover. There was no need for a description. 

Nyx chuckled lightly but then began to move, gently rocking his hips and grinding against Cor’s ass. Cor moaned, but it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t someone who liked it gentle. It was better rough, and he had taken Nyx for a man who felt the same. Perhaps he was wrong.

“More, Nyx,” Cor grumbled, waiting for Nyx to actually please him. “Are you going to fuck me like you mean it or am I going to have to take over?”

“I was going easy for your sake,” Nyx offered, sounding amused.

“Well don’t.” Cor barely got the words out before Nyx pulled out of him then slammed back into him. Hard. Cor gasped and moaned, the pleasure radiating through his entire being. 

Nyx took a relentless pace, moving hard and fast and exactly how Cor wanted it. He moaned into the pillow, the sensation of Nyx’s cock in him both pleasurable and slightly painful. That was how he wanted it. The pleasure was fine, but it was so much better with just a hint of maddening pain, like an itch that couldn’t be scratched without achieving perfect bliss. 

“You like it rough, don’t you?” Nyx asked, bending over to grind his hips against Cor, his voice in his ear. “I bet if I tied you up you’d beg for more. I never expected you to be this rough. I hoped, though.”

Nyx grabbed the back of Cor’s neck and pulled, directing him upwards until he was on his knees. Cor gasped when Nyx wrapped his hand around his neck, cutting off his air supply in that maddenly delicious way that made Cor want to cum. Nyx held onto his throat as he gripped Cor’s hip hard, slamming in and out of him and hitting his prostate repeatedly.

Cor let out a strangled moan as he felt himself so close to climaxing that he gripped Nyx’s thighs behind him, his nails digging in for leverage. “So close…. More… Nyx…!”

“Fuck Cor,” Nyx moaned, releasing Cor’s throat. He pressed his hand on the back of Cor’s head, forcing him down and back on all fours. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it!” Cor pleaded, his body coming alive as Nyx moved as fast and hard in him as possible, his thrusts erratic and unyielding. “Nyx!”

Cor cried out for Nyx as he came, his body electrified in a single moment, muscles spasming around Nyx’s cock. Nyx similarly called out Cor’s name, his seed pouring into Cor as he climaxed. They both stopped moving at once, their sweaty bodies heaving as they both panted and caught their breath. It was the best sex Cor ever had, that was, without bondage items. It scared him to think that it was already over.

“We might want to clean up,” Nyx chuckled once they both caught their breath enough. “Up for round two in the bath?”

Cor shook his head, but he couldn’t help but laugh. They moved quickly to the bathroom, both of them in need of cleaning up. Since it was the middle of the night, Cor insisted on showering, but it wasn’t long before Nyx joined him and they were once again tangled in each other’s arms. There was so much pleasure that Cor found himself nearly hoarse from moaning and crying out for more. He had never felt such ecstasy with anyone before.

They eventually collapsed in the bed, both of them far too exhausted to continue on anymore. Cor fell into a peaceful sleep, enjoying a dreamless night for once, until his alarm went off the next morning. Groggily, he sat up and grabbed his phone, checking for anything that might be alarming. There was nothing, thankfully. 

That’s when he looked over and noticed that Nyx was already up. He heard him in the living room, his voice full of mirth and laughter, as if he was having a fantastic conversation with someone he was close to. Cor got up to get his clothes, unintentionally listening in.

“Yeah, with the Lord Marshal,” Nyx said. There was a silence and then more laughter. “Right? I didn’t expect it either. Guess I’m just that lucky since the mission was a success. What time will you be home? Aw that’s sweet. Dinner for me? I’ll have a bottle of champagne for us too. Yeah, it’s a date. I’ll see you then.”

Cor’s heart fell. Of course Nyx had someone waiting for him at home. He likely had men and women all around Lucis. Cor was just another conquest of his, someone he could just fuck around with until he made it home to another person he preferred. Cor scolded himself for his heart hurting at all, and he got dressed quickly. 

“Oh hey,” Nyx said brightly as Cor made his way out of the bedroom, his bag packed and ready. “Did you sleep well? You looked like you could’ve slept for ten years. I was thinking… Maybe we could-”

“We have to head back,” Cor interrupted, his mood darkening by the second. “Get your shit packed and ready to go.”

“S-Sure,” Nyx replied, his tone obviously shocked. Why was he the one looking so caught off guard? Cor was the one who found out he had another person waiting for him, after all. “Sure you don’t wanna catch breakfast or anything first?”

“My son is waiting for me,” Cor explained. “Get ready.”

Cor made his way into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and what hair he did have, then stared at himself in the mirror.  _ You were a fool, Leonis. You should’ve known. _ Sighing, he made his way out of the bathroom and saw Nyx waiting for him, his bag packed and his expression concerned. It would be a tense couple of hours to Insomnia, but once they were back Cor could formally request to no longer work with Nyx again.

They didn’t speak again until they were in the car with Cor behind the wheel, speeding towards the city as quickly as he could. He didn’t dare look at Nyx, not wanting to see the concerned expression that he had. Cor knew that he was going to have his excuses, but he doubted that Nyx wouldn’t spare him.

Nyx tried to bring up casual conversation, but Cor shut it down several times. He didn’t have time for it, nor did he want to talk to anyone. He wanted to get home to his kid, have two fingers of whiskey, and sleep deeply and dreamlessly. The last thing he needed was for things to be complicated, and sleeping with Nyx had made things far too complicated. Cor preferred his emotions to be simple, and this was far from it.

When they reached Insomnia, Cor drove straight to Nyx’s place to drop him off. He came to a screeching halt and didn’t look at Nyx. If he did, then he risked his emotions spilling over, turning from anger to pain. He wouldn’t shed a tear in front of Nyx, and he ignored the thought about how long he had longed for the glaive. 

“Is… Is that it?” Nyx asked. Cor didn’t respond. “Alright.”

Cor took off the moment that Nyx was out of the car. When he got home, he sat in the car for a long moment, his head against the steering wheel.  _ Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Shit. Dammit. Why? Why me?! Why couldn’t it have been someone else? Why did I have to feel something for him?! _

With a long sigh, Cor wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed his bag. He got out of the car and dialed Prompto’s number, letting his son know that he was home. Prompto sounded fairly cheerful, and he let him know that Ignis would drop him off in about two hours. Cor was fine with that. He could use the time alone. 

Cor made his way inside the townhouse, a rather cozy three story dwelling that was roomy for just him and Prompto. He had opted to purchase the place when Prompto came into his life, preferring to help him grow up and live in a stable and loving home, even if it was just the two of them. Now, it just felt empty without anyone but him there, the place devoid of the life and laughter that Prompto usually brought with him.

Taking his time, Cor got started on a load of laundry then pulled on sweatpants and a tank top. It just felt nice to relax, and Cor took the time to pour the whiskey he promised himself. Leaning against the counter, he checked his phone then tossed it aside. It wasn’t as if Nyx was going to text him or anything. After all, he was just another plaything.

There was a sudden knock on the door, startling Cor from his reverie. He shrugged at himself, setting the whiskey down as he made his way to the door. It was likely Prompto. The kid was always forgetting his key when it came to weekend sleepovers with Noctis. He opened the door, not thinking to check and see who it was.

“Nyx?!” Cor asked, staring at the glaive with incredulous surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I wasn’t going to let you go before I said what I needed to say,” Nyx began, looking at Cor with a pained expression that made the marshal’s heart ache. “I didn’t sleep with you just as a one night stand. I really like you, Cor. The way that you smile when you talk to your son, the stern attitude you have but it’s because you care, the way you take everything so seriously, the way you show people how you care through actions and deeds. I like you. I want to be with you and date you.”

“I don’t get it,” Cor said, confused. “Why are you saying this then going home to have a date with someone else?”

“What?” Nyx asked, looking just as confused as Cor felt. He ran his hand through his hair, muttering a bunch of things before looking at Cor again. “Is that what this is about? I was talking to Libertus. He’s like a brother to me. We were joking around. Shit, I would never date a guy like him. He was excited for me cause he knows how much I’ve been trying to get you to just notice me.”

Cor felt his embarrassment take over. His cheeks went red, his ears burned, and he felt a drop in the pit of his stomach. Had he really misheard, or rather misinterpreted, what Nyx had said? Was he that quick to dismiss the thought that they could be together and it was genuine? Why was he so stupid?

“I’m the biggest idiot in all of Eos,” Cor said, looking at Nyx with embarrassed apology. “Forgive me, please, Nyx. I am an idiot. I just… I like you and the thought of you not liking me. It… Well, I’m not really good with words and-”

Nyx pulled Cor into a kiss, effectively silencing whatever Cor thought he was trying to say. He lost himself in Nyx’s lips, his hands on Nyx’s hips as Nyx wrapped his arms around Cor’s neck. When Nyx finally pulled away, he offered Cor a soft smile.

“Apology accepted,” Nyx nearly whispered. “Now, I still have that bottle of champagne. I’d prefer to share it with you, if I can come in.”

“I’d really like that,” Cor replied. “Come on in. My son will be home in a couple of hours, so I’m sure he’ll have some questions about this.”

“Prompto’s a good kid,” Nyx agreed, following him inside, the door closing behind them. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to see his dad happy.”

Cor smiled, unable to help himself. “You’re right. Now, about that champagne…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 2 of Rare Pair Week and I am loving it XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's been a while since I wrote CorNyx so it was definitely overdue.


End file.
